Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid containers and more specifically it relates to a liquid dispensing container for conveniently storing and dispensing various types of fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid storage containers have been in use for years. Typically, a conventional liquid storage container is comprised of a reservoir structure having various shapes, a filling aperture, and a dispensing aperture. Sometimes a rigid spout will be attachable to the dispensing aperture to aid in dispensing fluid from the container.
The main problem with conventional fluid containers is that they are difficult to utilize in dispensing fluid into a relatively small reservoir such as but not limited to a gas tank on a lawnmower. A further problem with conventional fluid containers is that they do not provide an accurate means for measuring the level of fluid contained within thereof. Another problem with conventional fluid containers is that they do not have a convenient system for physically transporting.
Examples of patented devices which are related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,097 to Morris; U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,124 to Martushev; U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,972 to Goguen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,113 to Clarke et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,691 to Tolbert; U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,878 to Humphries; U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,314 to Schoonover et al; U.S. Pat. No. D370,379 to Klein et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,993 to Hauf et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,574 to Durinzi, Jr; U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,664 to Gillispie et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,870 to Bianco; U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,163 to Kihm.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for conveniently storing and dispensing various types of fluids. Conventional fluid storage containers are not designed for efficient utilization particularly in the dispensing of fluids from within.
In these respects, the liquid dispensing container according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently storing and dispensing various types of fluids.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of fluid containers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new liquid dispensing container construction wherein the same can be utilized for conveniently storing and dispensing various types of fluids.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new liquid dispensing container that has many of the advantages of the fluid containers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new liquid dispensing container which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art fluid containers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a container capable of storing a volume of fluid, a strap attached to an upper surface of the container, a fill cap removably attached to a threaded nipple, a transparent or semi-transparent viewing portion within at least one side of the container, a dispensing hose fluidly connected to a lower portion of the container, a dispensing nozzle attached to the end of the dispensing hose, and a clasp attached to the container for catchably receiving the dispensing hose. A plurality of marker lines and relevant indicia are preferably positioned adjacent the viewing portion which has an elongate vertical structure thereto for allowing an individual to determine the amount of fluid within or dispensed from the container. The dispensing hose and the nozzle are preferably comprised of a relatively smaller structure for allowing the individual to fit the nozzle into compact areas.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a liquid dispensing container that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a liquid dispensing container for conveniently storing and dispensing various types of fluids.
Another object is to provide a liquid dispensing container that allows the user to easily carry and transport a fluid.
An additional object is to provide a liquid dispensing container that is able to receive and dispense various types of fluids.
A further object is to provide a liquid dispensing container that utilizes a convenient measuring system for allowing for accurate calculation of fluid dispensed from or input into the container.
Another object is to provide a liquid dispensing container that utilizes an easily to grasp and manipulate nozzle structure for filling smaller containers.
A further object is to provide a liquid dispensing container that reduces the amount of spillage during the filling of a reservoir.
Another object is to provide a liquid dispensing container that dispenses fluids in a cleaner, environmentally friendly, safer and accurate manner.
A further object is to provide a liquid dispensing container that allows an individual to accurate mix two types of fluids together in a desired ratio.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.